


Singing in the Shower

by SapphFiction



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphFiction/pseuds/SapphFiction
Summary: At Hollywood Arts, Jade West holds a reputation, yet despite her hardened exterior, Jade has a weakness: Tori Vega's singing.  One afternoon, Jade stays behind in the school locker room to listen to Tori sing in the shower, but hears a little more than just singing...





	Singing in the Shower

Jade loved that both she and Tori were forced to take gym in their senior year at Hollywood Arts. It meant she could linger in the locker room after class and hear Tori sing in the shower. Jade loved the way her voice echoed melodiously around the locker room. She would sit and listen while Tori was the only one showering and then slip out the door before Tori got out. Jade knew Tori waited to shower last so she could sing without shame. Not that she needed to be ashamed, as her voice was absolutely mesmerizing.  
Jade sat back listening to Tori's voice as she belted the lyrics to some love song. Whatever it was, it was amazing. She imagined Tori's lyrics to be about her, slipping into a fantasy of being able to call the singer her girlfriend. But then Tori went silent for a moment and soon, instead of a singing voice, Jade heard a breathy moan. Jade's eyes went wide, listening closer. She heard Tori moan again. Was she getting herself off? Who was she thinking about?  
"Oh! Oh god, yes!" Tori screamed. Jade could feel herself getting wet hearing Tori's cries. Jade could picture Tori touching herself, her slender, tanned body backed against the shower wall, one hand on her perky breast, the other fingering her tight hole. Jade held back a moan, not wanting Tori to know she was there. "Mmm, yes!" Tori shrieked. Jade bit her lip. She wished she could get in that stall and pin Tori against that shower wall. She listened for a few minutes. Then after a while she heard Tori cry out, "Jade!". She froze, not realizing what was going on. At first she thought she'd been caught, but soon realized Tori's cries weren't angry. "OH! Oh, Jade!" Tori screamed. Jade heard the thud of Tori's ass hitting the shower floor and her heavy breathing. She'd made herself cum thinking about Jade. Jade bit down on a pen to keep herself silent. She had an idea. She silently slipped into the stall next to Tori and stripped down to her black bra and panties. After a few minutes, she heard Tori leave her stall. Through the space between the door and the frame, Jade could see Tori, clad only in a towel, walking over to where Jade had sat just moments before. Jade waited a bit.  
"Hey, Tori," she said, enticingly, announcing her presence. Tori squeaked in surprise, it was almost like Cat. She spun around. Jade opened the stall door, dramatically. Tori swallowed at the sight of Jade in her underwear. Jade walked toward her slowly, backing Tori against a wall.  
"Didn't know sweet Sally Peaches did naughty things like that," Jade teased, in her overly Southern impression of Tori. She ran her index finger along Tori's collar bone and her expression changed. A devilish grin appeared on her lips. Tori's breath hitched, the colour draining from her face as she stared into Jade's seductive eyes.  
"Jade, what are you...?" Tori asked. Jade silenced her, placing a finger gently over Tori's soft lips.  
"How badly do you want me, Vega?" Jade hissed, under her breath. She pinned Tori's wrists against the wall. Her knee went between Tori's legs, the fabric of the towel was the only thing separating Jade's thigh from Tori's hot center. A whimper escaped the half-latina's lips. "I heard the way you moaned in there. Moaned my name. Touched yourself while you thought about all the bad things you want me to do to you."  
It was too much for Tori to handle, but she savoured every second of it. The way Jade bit her lip as she stared into Tori's eyes with such lust. The way Jade's knee pressed against her as she restrained Tori against the wall. The way Jade moved slightly closer with every filthy syllable that passed through her dark red lips. Tori leaned forward and closed the few remaining millimeters of space between Jade's lips and her own, capturing Jade's bottom lip between hers. Without hesitation, Jade took control and kissed Tori back, sucking on the other girl's lip and then running her tongue over it. Tori's arousal caused her to moan into Jade's kiss, unable to control herself. "That's what I like to hear," Jade purred.  
Jade freed one of Tori's wrists, moving her hand down to Tori's hip and pulling her closer. Tori used her free hand to cup Jade's cheek and kiss her again. Jade moved her kisses down Tori's neck and onto her collarbone. Tori loosened the towel wrapped around her and let it drop to the floor. Jade eyed Tori's naked body and licked her lips. She pushed Tori back against the wall, kissing her roughly and cupping one of Tori's breasts in her hand. Tori tilted her head back, letting Jade kiss her neck again, and as Jade's kisses got lower, Tori's breathing grew erractic. Jade pushed her knee against Tori harder, making Tori moan softy. Jade could feel Tori getting wetter.  
"What do you say we make that shower fantasy of yours a reality, huh, Vega?" Jade asked. Tori nodded. Without hesitation, Jade dragged her over into the nearest shower stall. She locked the door behind them and wasted no time in unclaping her own bra, getting it drop to the floor. "Eyes up here, Vega," she playfully scolded, noticing Tori's eyes had shifted to where the black bra had been. She then removed her panties before pulling Tori into the shower, closing the curtain and turning on the water. Within seconds a heavy steam filled the small stall and Tori was backed against the shower wall. Jade's lips made contact with Tori's brown nipple, teasing it lightly and making Tori whimper. Jade's tongue skillfully flicked over the sensitive skin, hardening it and then proceeded to do the same to the other. Her tongue traced down Tori's flat, toned stomach, the muscles tensing from the light touch. She moved back up to Tori's lips, pulling her in for another heated kiss. Tori flinched as Jade's nails dragged on her stomach and then down to her hip and inner thigh. She moaned into Jade's kiss as she felt Jade's index finger on her clit, the intense pleasure hitting her like a wave. Jade kissed down Tori's chest and stomach and her tongue found its way to her clit, allowing her index and middle fingers to slip inside her. Tori cried out as Jade moved her fingers in and out of her, her tongue still working her clit. Tori bucked her hips into Jade's hand.  
"Oh, Jade!" Tori cried.  
"That's it, say my name." Jade told her, before burying her tongue back inside Tori.  
"Ohhh!" Tori moaned, feeling herself getting close.  
"Cum for me, Vega!" Jade hissed. Tori climaxed, riding out her orgasm on Jade's fingers and letting herself slide down onto the shower floor. Jade straddled her looking into her eyes again. "Did you like that?" she asked licking her lips.  
"Fuck," Tori panted. Jade smirked, evilly.  
"First time being fucked by a girl?" Tori nodded, still coming down from her orgasm.  
"Why were you even still in here?" Tori asked, her breathing still heavy. "I thought everyone left."  
"I like to stay back and listen to you sing," Jade admitted. "Got lucky this time, heard way more than just singing." Tori blushed.  
"We should probably go," Tori said. She and Jade stood up.  
"You owe me, Vega," Jade replied, as the both left the shower stall.  
"Do I?" Tori asked, picking up her towel and drying off again.  
"Of course," Jade told her, getting a towel for herself and drying off as well. "You didn't think you could cum like that and then not return the favour, did you?"  
"Does that mean this is happening again?" Tori asked, as they both got dressed.  
"You bet your hot ass it is," Jade said. They finished getting dressed and Jade held the locker room door open. "Text me?"  
"For sure," Tori confirmed, kissing Jade and leaving the gym.


End file.
